


A randi

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A randi

Kageyama egy randira tartott éppen. Kezei izzadtak, térdei remegtek. Úgy gondolta, hogy nagy valószínűséggel ideges, de ezután azt is biztosra vette, hogy ez nem az a jófajta, mint amit a meccsek előtt szokott érezni. Nem, ez másmilyen volt. Ez kellemetlen, hovatovább rossz volt.

A kezében tartott virágcsokor is kezdett az idegeire menni. Miért is egyezett bele ilyesmibe?

Ja, persze. Hinata miatt volt ez is. Mikor a kis mitugrász bejelentette, hogy van valakije, akkor, jó élsportolóhoz méltón, eldöntötte, hogy ő sem fog alulmaradni ebben a versenyben sem. Na nem mintha ez verseny lenne, de mégis...

Mindig is ki akarta próbálni milyen is ez a szerelem dolog, amiért mások úgy odavannak. De már most utálta. Lassan húsz perce várta a randipartnerét ebben a kis cukrászdában, s kezdett furcsa pillantásokat kapni a többi itt levőtől. Már igazán úgy volt vele, hogy feladja, s hazamegy, meg nem is próbálkozik ezzel a szeméttel az életben soha, mikor egy gőgös mosoly úszott be elé, s a gazdája leült vele szembe, kezéből pedig kikapta a virágot.

– Gyönyörű virágok, Drágám! Csak nekem? Hogy te milyen romantikus vagy! – Kezdett bele a hangos lelkendezésbe, amivel Tobio arcára igen erős pírt csalt. Mindenesetre belement a játékba.

– Ez csak természetes... Elvégre virágnak virágot... – mondott valami nyálas frázist, amit egy idióta amerikai filmben látott.

S ezzel végszóra az eddig őt figyelő szempárok is továbbhaladtak, hogy mást bámuljanak. Kageyama megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel.

A randi csendesen, egészen tűrhetően zajlott. Fecsegtek mindenféléről, közben pedig édességet majszoltak. Mikor ezzel végeztek, felálltak, majd kézenfogva kisétáltak.

– Köszönöm szépen... Életmentő voltál... meg vicces... – ugye ezt nem mondta ki hangosan? De. Hogy mennyire el szeretett volna süllyedni most!

– Szívesen bármikor. – Kacsintott rá a másik, majd faképnél hagyta.

Már csak egy kérdésen kattogott Kageyama. Vajon mi vette rá erre Oikawát, hogy kisegítse ilyen formán a kényes szorult helyzetéből?


End file.
